


Life Went On

by secondalto



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes reality surpasses the imagination</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Went On

**Author's Note:**

> after re-watching the show and re-reading many fanfics, I got a line stuck in my head. The rest of the story just followed. My first VM fic, please be kind.

They both decided that the world didn’t need another Lilly in it. Out there somewhere is a little girl  already growing to be a beauty to rival her namesake, the girl they’d both cared for. Veronica got pictures from strangers every once in a while. Duncan was sending them somehow and they always found her even when she’d married Eli.

She’d been Veronica Navarro for four years now and she was happy. Her relationship with Piz had fizzled before she’d gotten back from Quantico. Eli had been there to pick up the pieces, though they’d not gotten serious until her junior year. Of course dad hadn’t been too excited until he’d gotten to know Eli over several non-awkward dinners.

Eli had even gone to her dad to ask for her hand. Old fashioned, yes, but sweet too. She’d never imagined ending up with him, but sometimes reality was better than the fevered dreams of teenaged girls. Now they were expecting a daughter. Eli hovered constantly, talking to her stomach at night, whispering endearments in Spanish that made her love him more. 

Maria Grace Mars-Navarro was born late at night, brown eyes taking in the world before she cried. Two weeks later her name graced her daddy’s chest, right next to her mom’s wrapped around his heart.


End file.
